GlitterForce Crossover!
by RandomPeopleRandomFanfics
Summary: The characters are owned by me except the glitter force. (BTW I am ILoveNaluAndItRules on deviant art)
1. Chapter 1

If you wonder who made the HeroOfElements, ILoveNaluAndItRules did, and I am him.

—

Chapter 1

Ken Buki POV:

"The signal is coming from here..." I whispered.

We kept on looking, until we saw a block with a blue gem.

"What is that?" Kaitsu Hōnō asked.

"It seems like my mom's cooking!" Katsu-Kachu Denki joked.

We all looked at him until he went back behind me.

Then Zaru Atsukiha thoroughly examined it. "It is a trans-dimensional portal..."

"A what now?" Katsu asked.

"A trans-dimensional portal-WAIT DONT TOUCH IT!"

Zaru was too late, Kaitsu and Katsu touched it.

A portal appeared and we all were sucked in.

"KAITSU...KATSU..." Me and Zaru said, looking at them.

"WE ARE GONNA KILL YOU!

—

Emily POV:

Grr...those wild beasts won't stop, I am gonna fricking kill them!

"Sparkle...STORM!" But I missed, dammit...too tired...

"Sparkle...Shot!" April missed as well, hope the other 3 do it...

"Sparkle Fire!" Missed. What is going on! I'm literally freaked out.

P"Sparkle Lightning!" Missed. I think we should take archery lessons.

"Sparkle...Blizzard!" I can't believe but she missed.

"Dammit, I can't do much more..." I said weakly.

"Us too." April, Kelsey, Lily said.

"Then what do we do?" Chloe asked.

—

Kaitsu POV:

We were in a middle of a field.

"Where are we?" Katsu asked.

"I'm hungry." I said.

"Well don't complain, this is your fault-oh wait! That monster is attacking everyone!" Zaru exclaimed.

"Well then let's help!" Ken, our leader, said.

—

Chloe POV:

"Hero Activate!"

"Hero Activate"

"Hero Acticate!"

"Dragon On!"

I heard four voices.

Then I saw the shadows of the people.

"Hero of Weaponry: Buki!"

"Hero of Fire: Hōnō!"

"Hero of Lightning: Denki!"

"Dragon's Bane: Atsukiha!"

B-Bmp. I think I have a crush on one of them, but-ok let's not think about that.

"Hey you big brute!" I think the guy named Buki shouted.

"Get ready to die..." Atsukiha said.

Atsukiha turned into a dragon and ate the arm of the Monster.

Buki lifted his sword and a bunch of spears speared the other arm of the monster.

Hōnō surronded himself with fire and he ran at the Monster, causing the monsters legs to burn.

And Denki used lightning making the Monster to explode.

"Hey you ok, I'm Zaru, Zaru Atsukiha." Atsukiha said to me.

The others introduced themselves to the others.

"Hey! You can come to our school!" Kelsey said.

"Sure!" The boys said.

—

Emily POV:

I called a meeting.

"I just wanna know, which one of them do you have, um a crush on?" Kelsey said.

Everyone chuckled.

"I have one on the Dragon Boy." Chloe admitted.

"I have one on the Fire Boy-" I said.

"Hey that is my crush!" Kelsey interrupted.

We stared at each other.

"I have a crush on the Weapon Boy," April said.

"And...I have one of the Lightning Guy." Peace said quietly.

Man...all of us have a crush on one...we went to sleep and woke up 6 am for training.


	2. Chapter 2

Spoiler Alert! and DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN GLITTER FORCE.

1 year later...

Chloe POV:

It's been one year since those Guys came. We defeated Nogo and Rascal. Watch the last entry of our video diary if you haven't. (Last Episode of Season 2)

"Man...where are those guys?" I asked everyone.

"I don't know, they just suddenly disappeared!" Emily said.

"Hey guys!" We heard 5?! voices say.

"Deco, Zaru, Katsu-Katchu, Kaitsu, and Ken are present!" Deco said.

Deco? Who's Deco?

"Hello madam!" He said kissing Emily's hand baking her blush.

Zaru said, "It feels great to be back!"

A few days later...

Emily POV:

I was preparing for school when suddenly Deco came saying "Hello!"

I pushed him out of my house angrily.

"Wait! I can explain-" I slammed the door.

Deco POV:

"Guess we are outcasts here too...or maybe she didn't expect us."

But when I talked with the others, the same happened to them. We all agreed they didn't expect us.

But even worse...

"Meet our new students..Deco, Zaru, Kaitsu, Katsu, and Ken, go pick a spot."

We chose the only open seats which were next to the Glitter Force. But they got disgusted and moved farther away.

And everywhere we went... "Agh! They are hideous!" Someone shouted at lunch.

We were often bullied and picked on just because we were new, the teachers helped us a lot, and we just gave them our thanks and what is left of our lunch money.

Kelsey POV:

Ugh why don't they leave us alone. They are so annoying talking about weird things like other worlds, it is irritating.

I slapped Kaitsu at lunch, he just calmly walked away.

Zaru POV:

They hate us.

"Ok, we are still outcasts...or treated like them. WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE US!" I shouted.

Then this guy...named Rascal...came to us telling us how he knows how we felt, and how we could surround this world in unhappy endings. We accepted.

"Now use this black nose to DESTROY THE GLITTER FORCE." Rascal said.

Chloe POV:

"It is time...To finish this world..." I heard 5 voices say.

We all screamed when we noticed it was them.

After we transformed they attacked us endlessly.

"Weapon Assault!" Ken said, spearing Glitter Spring, she flew backwards.

"Lightning of Destruction!" Katsu shouted attacking Glitter Peace knocking her down.

"Fire Surrond Attack!" Kaitsu's Fire surrounded Glitter Sunny, and all the fire sent her flying back, but when she flew back she hit more fire, and cycle repeats, after Kaitsu stopped she fell down unable to stand.

"Dragon Move! Elemental Breath!" Zaru shouted.

"Agh!" I shouted being pounded by all the elements.

"Ugh...I feel so...weak..." Glitter Sunny quietly said, struggling to stand up.

"Princess Time!" Glitter Lucky said and we attacked with Pegasus Power.

Zaru shouted, "Final Move! The Day of the Dragon!" A dragon appeared shooting us with Darkness and the Other's Elements.

We were all overwhelmed by Darkness and Elements.

"I thought we were friends...BUT...YOU TREAT US LIKE OUTCASTS...just like those other worlds we DESTROYED."

Kelsey POV:

"Wait! We were just annoyed...you kept on following us...I know how it feels not to have a place...and I thought there were no other worlds!" I shouted.

Glitter Lucky backed me up replying, "...we didn't know..."

Zaru shouted, "...being a 12 year old...seeing your dad dying...because he was an outcast...is different..."

Ken said "We will destroy this world we helped save once..."

"We won't fall for it!" Katsu shouted, his eyes turning red.

"You are just trying to confuse us!" Kaitsu and Deco shout.

They all shouted, "DIEEEEEE!"

Agh! Those guys were being possessed by Nogo, wait this happened with Ulric, Brooha and Brute.

They rushed at Glitter Lucky and same thing happened.

Emily POV:

They turned tiny like last time.

"Please...we didn't know about your past...please...don't do this..." I pleaded.

They replied, "You humans will never understand us, WE ARE HUMANS TOO..."

"But..." I said crying, "We love you..."

Ken said, "If you did...you would have known..." Zaru replied, "You know...let's just give in..and see what happens."

They all stopped, and suddenly they were unpossessed, they also returned to normal size.

Zaru said, "Ugh...what happened..."

We told them what happened and they just walked away.

4 days later... (Sorry for the time skips XD)

When we arrived at school we looked at the bulletin board and we saw a poster with them on it saying, "Missing, please find these students, they haven't been seen for 4 days"

After school, we rushed out the school and we ran to find them.

"Guys! Where are you?!" We all shouted running to every neighbourhood.

To be continued...

OMG this story is horrible, please review and criticize and tell us if you want more of this story. (Yes I meant to say us)

Zaru: Um...so that's it!

Chloe: *chases Zaru* Give me Candy and Pop back!

Candy: Actually this is nice.

Pop: *writing fanfic*


End file.
